A New Yet Familiar Experience
by Voltzs
Summary: "Memories are a powerful thing." Celestia couldn't have been more correct. But Sally believes that slightly altering the memories of the guys and any she feels necessary will stop another tragedy from occurring. Let's just hope she's right. Follow Blaze and Friends as they live their fabricated lives. (sequel to Forgotten Memories. Make sure to read it first.) (Rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! Sorry for the wait! **

**But here it is! The new story! **

**Fluttershy: Yay!**

**You just heard Fluttershy scream Yay in your heads didn't you? **

**Anyways, as you can see the new story title is A New Yet Familiar Experience.**

**Pinkie: That's a mouthful even for me!... Kidding!**

**Ok enough of that. Like I said, that's the new title. It was the best thing I could come up with that fit the overall story. Now what do I mean by that? Maybe nothing, maybe something... You'll have to stay tuned to find out :P**

**Anyways enough with the delay! Let's get this started.**

**Make sure to R&R and as always, ENJOY!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC(S).**

* * *

The breeze on my face was cool, the sun was as warm and kind as her wielder, and the grass was softer than a cloud… Peaceful times like these where nothing is said and nothing is done are hard to come by nowadays. I'm usually helping out at the school house, searching for a job, or teaching Scoots how to fly. And while I love her more than she'd ever know, sometimes I'd just want to relax like this.

Relaxation didn't last long though; Tempest just HAD to break the peace. "Blaze didn't you say you were going to take me on a tour of Canterlot?"

"Yeah. I'll take you tomorrow Broham." I replied, hoping that would suffice.

"You said that last week when I got here from Manehattan!" he shouted and began flailing his arms like a child, much to my dismay.

It's not like I didn't want anypony to hear him, I mean, we're in a field in the middle of the Everfree, so the only thing that can hear him would probably eat him... wouldn't eat me though cause I'd burn it alive. "Has it really been that long? Times flies when you're having fun Brotini…"

"What part about this is fun? We literally JUST laid down."

"Nah, think we've been here for about 10 minutes brotato."

"WE TELEPORTED HERE YOU BRO-IDIOT!"

…

* * *

**~A Week Before~**

"Welcome to Equestria you two! Oh yeah and before I forget." I backed away from Zach and Kyle then smiled, "Since you haven't been properly introduced…" I turned my attention towards the girls, "you girls mind introducing yourselves? I'm pretty sure that each of you wouldn't want us to embarrass you cause I know we'd find a way. Oh and Hottrot and Soulflight, I want you two to introduce yourselves properly afterwards."

The girls all lined up and gave their introductions, with Lucinda being first and Fluttershy being last. After that, Hottrot and Soulflight trotted over.

Hottrot was the first to speak, "Hello there once more! I am Hottrot the Hotspot but you may call me Smokin'. Pleasure to meet you all and hope we get along well." He then whispered, "Don't call me Smokin'."

"Name's Soulflight, great to meet you all."

"Your intro is kinda bland and weak…" Hottrot stated, "but it's to be expected, it's not easy to keep up with my amazingness!" he said and did a 'mane-flip'.

"Amazingness? Yeah sure.. keep telling yourself that." Soulflight chuckled lightly to himself.

"If you insist." Hottrot shrugged and pulled out a hoof-held mirror, "It's not easy to keep up with my amazingness. It's not easy to keep up with my amazingness. It's not easy to keep up with my amazingness. It's not easy to-"

"Stop!" Soul finally shouted.

"Now you want me to stop? Make up your mind!"

"Well Hottrot I can see that we're going to be great friends." I nodded and gave him a high… hoof? 5? High hoof5?

I bro-hoofed him okay?

"Well now that introductions are finally done… Sally." When I'd gotten her attention, I pointed over to a secluded area in the room and walked over, confusing those in the room. A few seconds later she joined me, "So… I have another favor to ask you. And you'll probably get a kick out of this."

"Oh?" she replied. I leaned in and whispered into her ear, and when I asked what she thought, she sighed, "Well for now I guess I can humor you. Hopefully their reactions will be worth it."

"When are you gonna do it?"

"Not telling ya. Won't be as fun if I do." She giggled.

Didn't even know she could giggle… learn somethin' new everyday.

"Hey what are you two talking about over there?" Dash called out and flew over to us.

"Well Dashie" I said in a slightly baby voice, "that's for me to know and you" I plucked her in the muzzle, "to possibly find out."

"Do that again and I'l bite you." She teased.

"I ain't scared of no bite!" I shouted and stuck my finger ou- "OH SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA THAT HURTS!"

She let go of my finger and giggled, "Don't be such a baby."

After my finger got out of the ER I grinned evilly, "Oh so I'm being a baby huh?" I quickly grab her and bite her ear, causing her to moan, really cutely.

"H-Hey cut it out!" she begged.

"Not so tough now are ya?"

"Hey stop it you two! This is supposed to be a family friendly event!" Zach sat up and shouted.

"Oh yes… I apologize everyone." I then spoke in a loud whisper to Dash, "We'll continue this later."

"We can hear you!" Shadow said in the same voice.

"It was meant to be heard!" Hottrot commented.

"Are you sure?" Crossback asked.

"Why would he want us to hear that?!" Night added in.

"Because I love seeing your reactions!" I again said in a loud whisper. "Anyways… Is there anything that you all want to know about our trip to Earth before Sally replaces our memories? Or any requests of things you want to do? Sorry to just quickly jump into this talk but my sister is unpredictable."

"Thought you'd never ask!" Twilight said and levitated a notepad.

"I got ya covered Twi." Night quickly commented and handed her a took one look at the book, squeeled, then tackled Night in a hug shouting 'I love you' repeatedly.

I gave a sigh of relief. "So then this means that we don't have to explain anything?"

"Well, I'm still curious as to how you can manipulate dreams to the point that you can assist in recovering forgotten memories." Lucinda asked me.

Seriously, how the hell do they know about this?

"Well, memories are never really forgotten, just suppressed. The problem lies in finding the… 'spark' that triggers the memory. That explain it?"

"Sort of… Luna? Did you know of this?"

"We only knew the principles behind the act, but have never tried it. But for a human to have that much understanding…"

"If I can interject…" Sally began, catching everyone's attention, "He isn't human anymore."

"I'm… not human? You mean I'm a pony right?"

"Not exactly. You see, after you took on Slipstream's powers, you were forever changed. It's closer to say that you're more of a Draconian. Which is just a fancy word for half-dragon or half-breed."

Not sure I'd like being called half-breed… sounds more like an insult. But Draconian has a nice ring to it… The Draconian Blaze… perfect! "Wow… so I'm closer to a dragon than a human huh? Sweet! Slips I'll be asking you questions about Dragons! But here's one for you Spike. You said that gems are delicious right?!"

"Oh yeah!" He licked his lips, "I just love the taste of ruby."

"Then that's what I'll try!" I turned over to Sally with puppy dog eyes, and she immediately understood what I wanted. With a single snap of her fingers a ruby, about the size of an egg, dropped into Slips, Spike, and my hands. "YES!"

"Thank you so much!" Spike shouted and stuffed the ruby in his mouth.

"Aww but I'm allergic to Ruby.. got any Lapis?" Slips asked. Sally rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers again, changing the Ruby into Lapis; which Slips quickly stuffed into his mouth.

I looked at the ruby in my hands and licked my lips, I didn't know how it was going to taste, but my taste buds were going wild! "Here we go!" I was about to take a bite out of the ruby, when it rolled out my hand and fell to the ground.

I quickly scrambled to pick it up, "Why! Why can't I pick it up?!" I kept scooping it between my hooves only for it to slip out, "Bucking hands!"

"_You're a pony again bro."_

"What? I am?" A quick look over my body proved true… "WHY SALLY?! WHY WHEN I'M ABOUT TO EAT THE GEM?!" I look around for her, only to see that she's nowhere in sight. "Then you run away!"

"I'm right here little bro." Following her voice I come face to face with a grey Unicorn with light blue eyes, a long poofy black mane and tail, and three freckles on both cheeks. "Surprised?"

My mouth dropped, "You made yourself look like a pony?!"

"To be fair this is just another of my forms… though I hadn't been in it for a long time." She shrugged. "Oh and you aren't the only one who's back to normal." She gestured behind me, "Take a look."

I was about to turn around when a thought occurred to me… "The gem!" I quickly lunged down and shoved it in my mouth, quickly biting down.

Flavor rushed into my mouth. It was an amazing combination of Sweet, sour, and tangy, all wrapped into a single item! And with each crunch, I relived the experience with even greater intensity. "My life is complete!" I mumbled between chews.

It was strange though… I didn't just get the wonderful taste, there was something else that came with it. I'm just not all too sure what…

I suppose it can wait.

"Hello hooves! I missed you!" I heard Night say.

Turning around I saw each of the guys marveling over their old bodies, even Slips was smiling at his old body.

"Great to be back in our old bodies eh guys?" Crossback asked.

"You can say that again." Solar sighed.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Fortune chuckled.

Shadow shrugged, "Gonna miss the convenience of opposable thumbs… but I'll make due."

"Just know that you have to clean the dust from your lab." Aurum remind Shadow, causing him to look away and mumble something to himself before turning back and replying with a 'Yes Ma'am.'

Amidst the cheerful group there were two that were knocked unconscious. One was a Unicorn, the other a Pegasus. "Guess we got used to the pain."

"Why do you say that?" Crossback asked.

"Do you not see the pair of Sleeping Ugly on the floor?" Hottrot laughed.

The Pegasus on the ground had a midnight blue coat with blue a mane and tail with red lightning streaks. The cutie mark is a red lightning bolt with a mach cone around the outside. And, rather surprisingly, he has a scar that begins at the top of his right eye and extends to the left of his chin.

The other is a grey unicorn that has a long purple mane with black tips, with a purple tail that has short streaks of purple, and he has a rather wide display of tattoos on his body... made to look like wind I suppose. The cutie mark is two light blue double notes.

"Wonder which one is Zach and which one is Kyle.." I heard Slips mumble.

"So anypony want to wake 'em up?" I looked around and quickly volunteered somepony, "Uhh how about you Aurum?"

"Can I really? Do you really want me to wake them up?" The way that she responded scared me… Think that she' gonna end up sending one of them to the hospital if she tries.

"Nono nevermind, let's just let em sleep." I sighed lightly and turned my attention to the princesses, "I think you two should get back to the castle. But before you go… I have a few requests if you don't mind me asking."

Luna and Celestia exchanged a glance before replying with, "Not at all."

…

* * *

**~Present~**

I'm Vague Blaze… a Pegasus. I came to Ponyville from Manehattan a few months ago in search of a… **something** in my life that I'd been missing. But who would've thought that it was love.

Rainbow Dash.

The beautiful Rainbow-maned mare, that I am proud to say has taken a hop, a step, and a jump into something greater in my heart.

I actually met her when I'd first arrived, and I can remember it very vividly, unlike most anything else.

It was a beautiful day out. I'd just met Pinkie Pie and Applejack, and I knew that we'd be great friends. Actually.. I kinda had sort of a crush on AJ when I'd first met her.

Anyways, I was viewing the scenery and talking with Slipstream, A half pony half dragon who's conscious and very being was planted into me by my very own sister. I call him Slips since it's easier to remember.

Where was I? Oh yeah, so I while I was talking with him, not out loud of course, I heard a sort of whizzing sound, and when I'd tried to figure out where it was coming from… POW.

Knocked out, flat on my back by Rainbow Dash.

When I'd come to she was laying unconcious on my chest. A few ponies stopped to make sure we were okay, but just ended up blushing and walking away. Ignoring them I looked down at her… and had to stop myself from screaming, "SWEET CELESTIA YOU'RE SEXY!"

So I calmed myself then poked her with my hoof, and settled with a simple funny phrase, "Hey there sunshine, do me a favor and take me out to dinner first before you knock me down like this." Which was followed by a wink.

Which of course caused her to blush and shoot into the sky.

Mind you because of this I'd gotten dust and dirt in my mane and coat and suffered a cleaning by Rarity, but it was WORTH IT.

It's been about four months since I've been in Ponyville, and it's been just about that long that I've been dating Rainbow Dash. And… I really want to pop the question, all the guys even think I should do it. When I'd asked they didn't even think I was rushing into anything; and I'd even asked Aurum because she isn't the kind to gossip… (Just in case I made her PPP –Pinkie Pie Promise-)

Oh, and by "all the guys" I of course mean:

Shadow Storm, Fortune Caster, Crossback, Flutter Night, Solar, Blackburn Tempest, and Sonic Lightning.

Oh and since I'm on the subject, they were even thinking about popping the question as well, well all except for Tempest and Light.

They haven't really found their special somepony yet. Even though they've been going on dates like no tomorrow, they just can't seem to find anypony that's to their liking.

But that won't stop them, they're as determined to find a marefriend as the CMC to find a cutie mark.

I wonder… if that means that the answer is actually right in front of them?...

Anyways, me and the guys are talking about when to ask, and I think that I've got an amazing idea.

…

* * *

**~A Week Earlier~**

"And that's basically it." I let out a sigh, "Just hope that I'm not asking too much here."

"Not at all. Though I'm certain that Fortune Caster and Solar can both tell you; I cannot make any expections." Celestia replied with a stern grin.

"No need to worry" Let the bragging begin, "Kyle was a part of the strongest force on Earth. The Marines are no joke."

Luna smiled, "That's just what we like to hear."

"Gross Tristan not here!" the grey unicorn shouted and sat up.

"Well that's Zach… the hell were you even dreaming about?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

The blue Pegasus yawned and sat up, "You and Zach did always have a horrible imagination."

"Oh? Well I'm currently imagining you both freaking out."

"Why would we freak out?" Kyle asked and looked around. "When'd you all become your OCs?"

Zach looked around, then went to scratch his head, only to clonk himself with his hoof. "The hell?" he took one look… and was out like a light.

"One down… how about we make this two for two?" I mumbled and looked over at Kyle. He saw Zach hit himself in the head and pass out, then looked over his own body before shrugging. "Well at least we got scruffy."

…

* * *

Time Change no Jutsu! (Don't judge me.)

**~Present~**

Beside me I heard Tempest sigh, "Well let's go round up the rest of the Octets and tell them this brilliant plan of yours."

"Don't gotta tell me twice... Scruffy."

"Oh come on! I told you to stop calling me that, I mean I even cut my mane and everything!"

I laughed hard and replied, "Nicknames don't go away just because you change moron. In fact, it encourages their use. Still… I gotta say, when you first showed up in Ponyville I had no idea that it was you."

"And I had no idea that you found a mare! Couldn't even send a postcard? Or maybe some roses? Maybe even a nice mare for your ol' pal?"

Blackburn Tempest, he's a grey unicorn that has a short purple mane with spiked black tips, (he used to have a long mane but, got a mane-cut) and a few tattoos. He works at a music store, because of his burning passion for music, which is why his cutie mark is two double notes.

I shrugged, "Lots been going on. Shortly after I got here there was the whole affair with Gieremund and Slipstream, after that me and the guys needed a vacation. That's why we all went to my place in Manehattan."

"Which is when you showed up at my shop and said,_ 'I'm ready to work Scruffy.'_ "

"Yep. Now that were done reminiscing, let's go and find the guys before I forget."

"Forget what?"

"Buck you that's what." I mumbled and flew off towards our first stop.

Shadow's house.

* * *

**Done! So we now know that zach = Blackburn tempest and Kyle = Sonic Lightning.**

**Marvelous... (Sorry about all the time changes, hope it wasn't confusing!)**

**Also it seems like Sally really did give the guys new memories, and so far it looks like she did a good job.**

**Let's hope it stays that way.**

**THANKS FOR READING **

**~Voltzs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there everypony! Hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter because chapter 2 is comin' right at ya!**

**I'd actually planned on upload yesterday, but had to call EMS for my mother.. but no worries she's fine, just a little family stress is all.**

**Oh yes, and this fic will be introducing some new OCs... However, because I have a terrible memory, they won't be staying for the whole ride. Plus, I'm pretty sure that you all are getting tired of new faces that don't go away, amirite? Sooooo I'll say this... and don't go crazy with PMs, if you want your OC to make an appearance... then send em my way. **

**And I thank you all in advance. (Also, whenever you see an elipsis all by itself on a line, then think of it as a time skip. Same with Horizontal lines)**

**Otay then, enough of my rambling, how about some review responses eh?**

**Mintmaddog: Thank you, glad that you enjoyed it :D**

**Flutter Night: Yep, and I also have some more news for you. I'll PM ya.**

**ZeroKnight115: *shivers* A creepy voice saying 'Yay'? man thats... well, creepy. And I hope you stay excited for what I have planned :3**

**Inkweaver22: I don't... I don't even know how to respond to this, not gonna lie... Can't even type my review there.. it would be condescending. **

**Lankore: Glad that someone heard Fluttershy say 'yay' besides me. And thank you, hope that I continue to get support for my fics. :J - New smiley.**

**Raze Sliverwing: Well I'm glad to hear that, and hope that I can continue to do so.**

**Wow, 6 review for one chapter? Amazing! Remember guys, I'll only get better as I write and as you tell me what I'm doing wrong, so keep those reviews coming!**

**And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

I landed on Shadow's front step and proceeded to knock 3 times.

His house was very out of place, but that's how he likes it.

The exterior has a modern, geometric design, the building being almost completely consistent of straight lines and being mostly a light metallic gray color with some blue and black at the edges, altogether giving it a clean, symmetrical, and modern look. Shadow also installed a bunch of hidden turrets and electric traps because he feels that many would want to try and take his inventions.

Come to think of it he never really told me where the traps were located… every now and then though when I'm at his house he says, "Don't step there unless you want to die a painful bloody death."

So I probably won't be coming over anymore.

After a few seconds of waiting the door finally opened and, surprisingly, Aurum was standing behind it.

I smiled, "Hey Aurum, is Shadow here?" She sighed and stepped back to let me in, then motioned towards his lab entrance. "You aren't really gonna let me go into your deathtrap of a home are you?"

She grunted, "Don't worry, the traps should all be offline." Then I heard her say, "I think."

"Can I go tell Dash and the others that I love them first?"

"Hurry up and get inside before I throw you into the electric trap!" she snapped.

"Yes Ma'am!" I quickly replied and scurried inside.

"Wait for me!" I heard Tempest shout and run in behind me.

The inside was very orderly and filled with modern furniture, and had lots of technology and science-related things around. From what I've seen, Shadow's lab and the lower levels are almost identical to his old workplace back in Der Reise, with a dangerous variety of equipment, experiments, tools, weapons, and Celestia-knows what else.

…How do I know that?

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and turned around and stared at Tempest dumbfounded, "How the buck did you get here so fast without wings?" He just smirked and tapped his horn… "YOU HAVE A HORN?!" I shouted.

His face went from a smirk to a shocked expression, "I HAVE A HORN?!"

"STOP SHOUTING!" Aurum screamed, shaking the house, "Listen morons, if you two don't get down there, get Shadow, and do whatever it is that you plan on doing in the next 15 seconds… then one, or preferably both of you, are going to die a slow and painful DEATH!"

Needless to say I had Shadow in my hooves and was sprinting out the door with Tempest behind me in 3.4 seconds.

I ran for a good minute or so, and somehow ended up at Twilight's library. But that's perfect. I quickly set Shadow down and knock three times on the door.

"Ok so what exactly did you two kidnap me for?" Shadow asked.

"Code pear." Tempest announced proudly.

"I come up with the codenames next time." Shadow reminded us, "And I suppose you won't tell me this 'brilliant' idea of yours until Everypony is gathered correct?"

I nodded, "Bingo. Oh, and Tempest, since you can teleport head over to Canterlot and grab Solar and Light. Then go to where we were this morning."

"Roger that." His horn glew a faint violet for a moment, and in a quick flash he was gone.

As soon as Tempest was gone, the door opened and Night stood behind it. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Code: Pear."

"Oh really? Wow that was fast. Wasn't it like 3 days ago when we were talking about this?" he paused a moment to think, "Oh well, I'll go and get Hottrot and Soulflight, I'm sure that they'll want to hear this."

"All right, but make sure to stay there, I'll bring the others along with me and then we can go to our meeting spot."

He nodded, "You got it. Just hope that the idea is great!" his horn glew light blue, then, in the same manner as Tempest, he was gone.

"Of course the idea is gonna be great. I did come up with it." I stated proudly.

"Whatever you say." Shadow mumbled and started trotting off towards Fortune's house, "I'll go grab Fortune and meet you all at the meeting spot."

"You know where it is?"

He looked at me and smirked, "Middle of Everfree right?"

"Yes… but how'd you know?" I quickly asked.

"I'll tell you later." He replied and flew off.

I stared at his fading figure for a moment before chuckling to myself and trotting off towards Fluttershy and Crossback's house.

* * *

…

After a little bit of walking I could finally see the cottage."Guess I should hurry up, don't want to keep them all waiting." I mumbled to myself and took a flying leap to their front step, which was followed by 3 knocks.

It was silent for a moment before I heard Crossback shout, "I'll be there in a sec!"

Literally a second later the door swung open, but rather than Crossback standing behind it, it was Angel… the adorable spawn of Satan.

I kneeled down to his level and smiled, "Hey Angel, how ya been?" Much to my surprise, he just simply shrugged and walked away. "I was expecting something with a little more **umpf** but, whatever."

Next, and last to show was Crossback who sighed, "Couldn't wait for me so you just opened the door on your own? Come on dude…"

"What? No I didn't open the door, Angel did."

"Oh geez blaming it on him?" He leaned in and whispered, "I know that he can be a douche, but Angels been in bed with a cold." He stepped back a little and pointed over to a now sickly looking rabbit in bed. "Fluttershy went out a little while ago to get some medicine." He then mumbled, "Even though I told her that I could do it.."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" I silently cursed the little rabbit and turned my attention back to Crossback, "Code: Pear."

"Code: Pear? Which one was that again? All of your ideas and secret code names seem to be running together."

I face-hoofed and stared at him. "Just follow me…"

"All right." He turned to the inside of the house, "Angel I'll be back in a bit." The rabbit gave 2 weak coughs, turned over, and gave a thumbs up. After shutting the door Crossback asked, "So who do we have to get?"

I began walking down the path, "Well we're headed to Hottrot, or Soulflight's house. Everypony besides Shadow and Fortune should be there."

"All right so are we going to fly there or just have a nice little stroll?"

"As much as I would like to have a nice little stroll… we should probably fly there." I chuckled and took to the air, with Crossback behind me. "Bro, I don't want to be spotted by anypony who may jeopardize the mission briefing." I flew over to a cloud and stood on top of it, "So what I suggest is that you grab a cloud and fly slow."

With a quick sigh he complied and vice-gripped a cloud. "All right, let's go."

"Poke some eye holes in your cloud, that way you can see anything that happens below. Over."

There was a slight pause, then Crossback replied with, "Sometimes I wonder about your age."

"Couldn't hear you Goldy Locks, I'm in super secret spy mode. Address me as Red Fox and remember to say over after every sentence. Over." I quickly replied and flew ahead.

"Did you just call me Goldy Locks?... Over."

"You'll have to talk with high command if you want your code name changed. Over."

"Who… you know what? Forget it, I'll just hurt myself trying to understand you."

"Bout time you realized." I let go of the cloud and hovered, "Now then. I suggest you let go of that silly cloud and get a move on." When I was finished I bolted off in the direction of Hottrot's house.

* * *

…

About half-way to his house we ran into Hottrot, Soul, and Night who were all eager to hear what I had planned. But I told them that all would be revealed in due time, and reminded them that we still had to meet up with Tempest, Solar, Light, Fortune, and Shadow. So I quickly led them all to the meeting place, where Shadow and Fortune were waiting.

"So, how'd you know where the meeting place was Shadow?" I asked with piqued interest.

"I'm not the only one who knew… you told us all that this would be the meeting place. But I thought that you might forget."

"I promise that I don't remember a conversation like that ever occurring."

"Well, sorry to change the subject.." Hottrot walked over to me. "Blaze, you mind showing me your Veil?"

"What for?"

"You'll see when you do it."

I was a little hesitant… for a while now when I use the Veil, it feels like it's getting harder and harder to keep tabs on myself… guess this is a side-effect that Slips forgot to mention when he left.

* * *

**~5 days Earlier~**

Slips and I were relaxing on the grass, Sally said that Slips now has the power to leave, and return to my body at any time, so he decided to get out and stretch his hooves.

"Man… always feels good to get out of that cramped space. I mean, for a scatter brain, your mind is full of some pretty interesting stuff."

"It's how I am Slips… and I love it!"

"Hey Blaze?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You mind if I leave your body for a while? I.. I want to be **free**."

I looked at him for a moment before starring off into the distance and smirking, "I told you before. If at any time you want to leave, then you can. I mean, who am I to stop you? Just go ahead and live your own life again."

It was quiet for a moment before he replied with, "Thanks… I'll try to be back soon."

"Be sure to bring back some kind of souvenir." I chuckled lightly to myself and turned over to look at his expression... but he was already long gone.

…

* * *

**~Present~**

"Blaze? You all right?" Soul asked me.

I quickly shook the memory away and smiled, "Yeah brotiki I'm fine. Anyways, what's taking Tempest so long? All he has to do is pick up Light and Solar."

"Maybe he ran into some trouble?" Shadow mumbled.

"Nah, he isn't so weak that he'd be beaten up by some colt. Besides, he would have two Royal Guards with him."

"Does it have to be a colt?"

"Mare troubles huh? Now THAT sounds like him." I chuckled.

"So what should we do? Wait for him… or?" Night commented.

"Well we have two options here." Crossback began, "I can either teleport us all there, or Blaze can tell us his brilliant plan now and tell them later."

I thought for a moment before replying, "Would you mind just teleporting us there? I feel like we're being watched.."

Soul chuckled to himself. "The things that are watching us are called animals."

"Ponies are animals too bro." Hottrot corrected him.

"Let's not get into this debate okay guys? I'll just take us to Canterlot and we can all find them."

"Or…" Night chimed in, catching everypony's attention, "Crossback could just speak directly to Solar, Light, or Tempest like he did with us when we were looking for Buckshot."

Hottrot and Soulflight looked confused while the rest of us let out an awkward chuckle, "Oh yeah… almost forgot I can do that."

"Go ahead and do it then."

He nods and closes his eyes for a moment, which I assume was to concentrate. After a few moments of silence he spoke, "Hey Tempest, can ya hear me?" there was another pause before he said, "I'm speaking directly into your mind. Now why haven't you come back with Solar and Light?" he paused again then looked rather shocked, "Wow seriously? Good for you and him! So you're eating with them right now?"

"Wait fill us in Crossback." I quickly said, trying to grasp what was going on.

"Oh, well Tempest and Light are on a double date."

"They do this now?!" I wasn't that shocked, but I was still... shocked! "Ok look, just tell them that we'll talk to them later and to enjoy their date."

"Gotcha. All right Tempest you two have fun, and tell Light I said that I can't wait to meet the ladies." He then looked at us with a smirk, "All done here."

"Who woulda thought that he'd find somepony as soon as he got there." I mumbled to myself, "All righty then. Here is the plan, and I'll need all of your help to get this done…" I looked at each of the eager faces around me and gave them a wide grin, "So.. this is the plan."

* * *

**Ha! Did you really think that I'd just give away the proposal idea like that?! Where's the fun?**

**And looks like Tempest and Light don't waste any time with the ladies... Let's just hope that these two unknown ladies will stay around.**

**Oh, and I've already gotten to work on the 3rd chapter, tho I'm only at about 200 words... Anyways, I'll try to have it up in... 3 days? Yeah let's go with that deadline.**

**So let's expect one on the 9th all right? Smell ya'll then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I said I was going to post it up on the 9th! And here it be ya'll!**

**Phew, I managed to complete this, and two Chapters of Tristan's New Life. Wow I must've been working awesomely! I deserve a pat on the back.**

***pat pat***

**Anywho I really wanted to get this up today because I'll be spending the weekend at my Father's again. And I suspect that I won't be back home til about Wednesday. So At least I got a lot done... And now you know why I prolly won't have a new Chapter for you all when I get back.**

**And I still haven't done my summer project... man I'm lazy... **

**LightningCloud245: I'll be sure to tell yu if I'm using him :3 thank ya kindly!**

**Inkweaver22: You can access internet on 3DS? Awesome! And yeah, I wanted to finish it, but Iunno...**

**Raze Silverwing: Thank you as well. And I'm not sure when he'll make an appearance...**

**goldenponyboy: Yeah I know what you mean... but it would have to happen eventually ya know? Besides, what better time to propose then with all your friends to see?**

**Well now, looks like it's time to begin the chapter eh? Glad you all stuck with me this long!**

**Make sure to R&R and enjoy!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC**

* * *

"So? What do you all think?"

They looked at each other and nodded, before turning back to me. Shadow was the first to speak, "Well it's certainly not something I'd expect from you, that's for sure."

"So its unexpected and a great idea right?"

"Well, it may even turn out to be reckless… so I think that we should test it first." Crossback added in.

"Let me ask you all this… and I want an honest answer." This caught their attention, "Are you able to overcome your enemies and even die for the sake of your marefriend?" I paused for a moment to let them think, "I am… know why? Because the bond I feel with Dash… transcends that of mare-friend. I consider her a vital part of me, that I can **never** lose. And I'm sure that you all feel the same way… about Fluttershy. Twilight. Aurum. Applejack. Hell, the way that Soul and Hottrot have been acting around Pinkie and Rarity, you'd think that their feelings are starting to change too." Each of them either smiled and looked away, or blushed and looked downward, "And currently the biggest threat to Dash… is me."

Crossback looked up with a shocked expression, "You're the biggest threat to her? What do you mean?"

"My Veil…" I could feel them all looking at me with suspense, so I didn't waste anymore time, "I'm no longer in total control of my Veil right now… Anytime I use it, it seems like it tries to take over my soul…"

"That's all the more reason to not do this and think of something else!"

"Actually, it's all the more reason **to** do it. Whenever I see her smile… it gives me the strength I need to overcome any obstacle." _"Besides… the fact that the Veil is taking over is probably because Slips left. So when he returns, it should be fine…. __**If**__ he returns."_

"Anyways, this is just an idea I'm throwing out there, we don't have to do it…"

I was about to continue, but something rustles the bushes behind me, making Everypony alert and ready. "Who's there? Come out now or I'll torch you where you stand!" I shouted, startling a few birds in the nearby trees.

"Not really a way you'd introduce yourself… you're pretty scary huh?" a female voice responded.

"Oh how rude of me…" I quickly activated my Veil at max power, illuminating the space in a show of dark red flames and providing a circle of fire at my hooves, "I'm Blaze… now, as I'd said before." I began walking towards the voice, "Com out now, or I'll torch you wher-"… I tried to continue, but I was interrupted by a storm cloud hovering over me and causing a downpour, flattening my mane over my face… and extinguishing my flames.

"Bout time you cooled down." The bushes rustles again and I hear a giggle.

Just as quickly as it came, the downpour stopped, leaving me soaked and smoking. "Blaze I didn't know you smoked!" Hottrot shouted, then fell over in a hysterical laughter.

I slowly moved my mane out of my eyes to see who it was that did all of this… surprisingly, it was a tall Unicorn mare.

She was a pale color with a slight green tinge to her coat. Her eyes were shadowed by a pair of black goggles with orange lenses, and her jet black hair with deep green strips was shaved on two sides to a short length but a long, wide sideways strip remained in the middle in the fashion of a lazy-hawk, which possessed a few different accessories. Piercings lined her ears containing stretched gauges, studs and industrials. Facial piercings included snake-bites, and cyber bites. Tattoos ran along her forelegs, neck and stopped along the bottom of the ribs in intricate black patterns. The only other accessory was a simple, black and green checkered scarf…

She must've realized that we were all gawking at her, because she quickly struck a pose and asked, "Like what you see boys?"

None of the guys said anything, so I guess that they were still gawking… "Well I won't say that you aren't attractive…" I cleared my throat, "But I'm happily dating somepony. And the same goes for these dolts."

"Well isn't that a change in attitude? Didn't you say you were going to torch me where I stood? Or are you too wet to start a spark?"

I chuckled lightly. "I don't know who you are, but if you knew me, then you would know that water isn't enough to extinguish my flames. My flames react with my emotions… so when the water hit me, it helped… cool me off."

"That a fact? Well no matter… anyways, what are you all doing this deep in the forest?"

I quickly ran behind me and shoved Hottrot forward, and he immediately knew what to say, "Well you see we're a part of the Galatical fighting force in charge of protecting this quadrant of the galaxy. You caught us while we were in the middle of discussing a plan to annihilate the immediate threat to this land of Equestria."

I gave him a mental pat on the back and thought, _"I can always count on you to say something irrelevant in the fastest amount of time."_

She stared at him for a while before replying with, "It's not totally unbelievable, considering a Pegasus can make fire appear out of nowhere and alter his physical appearance… But whatever, I'll let you weirdos get back to being weird. Chao." Her horn sparked a bright light that blinded me for a moment, and when I could see again, she was gone.

"Who was that anyways?" Fortune asked the question I was still pondering.

"No idea… but how about we act like this never happened?" Soul added in.

"Like what never happened?" Shadow replied and started walking towards Ponyville.

Hottrot leaned over to me and asked, "Did he forget or something?"

"His memory may be worse than mine." I chuckled and started after him.

* * *

…

It's been two days since the run in with that Unicorn, and I'm really starting to wonder where she came from. But I guess I can put it off for now, considering we have about a week to prepare.

Currently I was at the race track in Cloudsdale watching a Wonderbolt race with Dash and Scoots.

Fleetfoot, Spitfire, Soarin, Fire streak, and Blaze were all racing each other, for fun of course.

And of course my money was on Blaze… even though he rarely wins. But! It's nothing like two Blazes in one stadium to give each other some encouragement.

It was the final leg of the race, Blaze had taken the lead, but Spitfire and Soarin' were closing in fast. "Come on Blaze! A little more and you win!" I shouted, hoping my cheering would help him win.

They finally finished, and it looked like Blaze had won! But, a look at the photo, showed that Spitfire had taken the win by a nose.

Even though he didn't win, he still smiled at the other Wonderbolts and shook their hoof, showing that he had fun… Is that how me and my friends act when we race?

* * *

…

"So why do you want to race me again?" Crossback asked me after I suddenly showed up at his house.

"No reason, just want to have a little fun."

He stared at me for a moment before replying, "Even if I wanted to… I'm here taking care of Shy and the animals. After she got through taking care of Angel it seems like she ended up getting his cold."

"Aww poor Fluttershy… Make sure you tell her I said to get better all right? And you take it easy as well, we don't want you caching a cold too ya know?" I lightly hoofed him in the chest and flew off towards Hottrot's.

On the way there I took notice of the peaceful scenery below me, "Such a wonderful town… glad I can call it home."

"Blaze!" I heard somepony shout from above me.

"_I'm not even going to look up… I don't want a repeat of what happened with Dash."_

'_**Whack'**_

The weight of the pony on top of me… was really light. So I slowed myself and turned my head to see who it was that landed on me… "Hey there Scoots."

She gave me a big hug around my neck and just sat on my back, "Hey Blaze, whatcha up too?"

"Well I'm looking for somepony to race… I want to test something."

"A race?!" she squeeled and flew in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "Race me! Please please please!"

I gave her a small smile and looked away, seemingly lost in thought, "Hmmm you sure you can handle it? I won't be going easy on you…"

"Of course I can! I'm not slow anymore you know?!"

I put on a wide smiled and tousled her mane, "All right kiddo. How about we fly from the school house to the library?"

"Mmk! Oh man this is going to be AWESOME!" she shouted and sped off towards the school house, "Hurry up slowpoke!"

"Slowpoke eh?" I mumbled to myself. I did a quick stretch and sped off after her, as I was getting near her though I contemplated slowing down, _"No… If I don't give it my all, then she'll be sad. Can't have that now can we?"_

We arrived at the starting point, and she was really eager to begin. "Start on three okay?"

"Now Scoots.. while I'm thrilled that you want to race me, I want you to do something for me, and it'll actually make you faster."

She looked up at me with a confused face, "What is it?"

"Grab your scooter and race me like that."

"But why can't I race you without it?"

"_I really don't want to just spell it out for her… but improving with that scooter will actually help get her cutie mark."_

"No buts here. This is the only way that I'll race you. Besides, I haven't seen you on it much since you learned how to fly." I gave her a warm smile.

She looked away from me, "I don't even know where it is."

"Look in front of you."

She slowly looked, and there it was… A sky blue scooter with red wheels and red handlebars. "My scooter! But how'd it get here?"

"I'm really fast ya know?" I joked. "Now, put on your helmet and get ready."

Her eyes quivered at the scooter and she slowly got on it, but when she was fully on it, there was a slight twinkle in her eye… She smirked and put on her helmet, then looked at me with a determined face. "Well now, looks like somepony is ready."

"Yep! But what about all the ponies in town? What if I bump into one of them?"

"I made sure to let Everypony know what we were going to do."

Her jaw dropped, "How?! You were right behind me the whole time we were flying here!"

"I'm **really** fast." I chuckled to myself. "Still want to race?"

"Of course I do!"

"All right then. On three."

"One." I got into position, along with her.

"Two." We both flared our wings, and I could feel the sweat dripping down the side of my face.

"Three!" we both sped off at the same time, and it looks like she's still faster… I may have to turn up the heat a little.

* * *

**And complete! Looks like Blaze and Scoots are racing. And what was that twinkle in her eye? Hmmm.**

**Now I'm guessing that some of you are wondering whose OC that was... Well it was none other than Mrs. AdryFeare's!**

**She was kind enough to let me use her OC... (Man I hope I used her correctly) and don't worry this isn't the last we've seen of her.**

**Oh and make sure to check out her page, she has some really interesting stories.**

**Well now... Looks like that's all the Scootaloo wrote. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend!**

**~Voltzs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys, I'm sorry that I hadn't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for how short this Chapter is.**

**I've been working on my Summer Project lately and that's been taking up most of my time. But because I hadn't posted anything lately, I thought that I should just end it somewhere perfect and post it just so you all aren't left in the Dark.**

**Lankore: maybe she will maybe she won't... who knows? (You will by the end of this chapter) and I will probably use them, I'm just not all too sure...**

**InkWeaver22: M-M-MIND FREAK**

**Raze Silverwing: Well the Cliffhangers give me a lot of time to write since it makes ya think :D besides, being on the other side of Cliffhangers is amazing o.o**

**Guest: Hmm I have a feeling I know who you are but not entirely sure... *face-palm* - unnecessary.**

**LightningCloud245: Oh good :3 well if I use her then I'll possibly inform you of the canidates.**

**Ok then, sooo I'm going to quickly say this even though a few people will be mad. At current I'm not accepting any m ore OCs, I've got about 4 or 5 that I can use when the time comes. And... also, I'll tellz yah if I shall or shall not use your OC.**

**Though if I don't tell you, then it either means that you has been used, or that I have forgotten... so ask if you really want to know.**

**M-tay, well that's all I wanted to say... SO HOW'S ABOUT WE GET THIS SHORT CHAPTER UP?! *low applause***

**Make sure to R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

The race ended, and with me as the winner. She was kinda bummed out that she didn't win, but it looked like she was also glad to ride on her scooter again.

Honestly she would have won if I hadn't activated my Veil in the middle of the race… I did say that I would give it my all.

A few of the ponies around me were a little angry that I went all out against something that young, and some even voiced their anger, saying things like 'She's only a little filly, you could've let her win' which really annoyed me.

I stomped my hoof in anger and snapped, "Know what? I think you're all acting bucking stupid! If I just let her win then she'd just get a false sense of accomplishment, or she'd know that I didn't go all out and be furious!"I don't think any of them were expecting me to act in the way I did, and from the looks of their faces… and Scootaloo's, I scared them. "S-sorry.." I quickly said and flew away from them all, landing on a cloud above the Everfree… just so I could think.

"I wasn't wrong in saying that right?" I asked myself… hoping for an answer. I sigh and flopped over on my back, "If Slips were here… he'd have all of this figured out." I quickly shook my head and hit myself with my hoof, "No no! Come on Blaze you're old enough to figure this out. Just let Slips do as he pleases."

"Who's Slips?" A familiar voice shouted from below me.

I poked a few eye holes in the cloud to see who it was, and was shocked to find the mare from before looking up at me. I quickly fixed myself and brought all my stupid responses to mind then flew down to the ground and landed in front of her. " He and I are like trees and leaves. Inseparable, until the day we grow old, and fall to our death, where we are reborn anew."

"Similar to that of a snake and a hydra?" she asked with piqued interest.

"Only… during the 5th of Luna's moon?" I replied a little unsure.

"Ohh that makes sense." She got out a clipboard and scribbled something down… was she actually taking notes?

"Uhm… Let's change the subject. Who are you? You left before I could ask you before."

She looked at me with a slight smirk, "I think the real question is… who are **you**?"

I grunted and began walking away, "I don't have time for this. I gotta go and apologize to Scoots and anypony else I may have scared."

"So you'll just run from the truth, rather than take it head on like a tough guy?"

I stopped in my tracks… _"She actually piqued my interest with that, guess I can entertain her for a little." _I turned around and looked her dead in the eyes. "All right… so what is this truth that I am apparently running away from?"

She let out a quick chuckle and turned away from me, "Now what fun is there in telling you?" her horn then sparked, and she vanished.

"WHAT THE BUCK!" I shouted in anger.

…

I decided a while back to go and apologize to those that I had scared, but they said sorry before I could… Anyways, after all was done, I asked around to see if anypony knew where Scoots was; they told me that she had gotten mad at them and flew off after me.

Presently I was worriedly searching around Ponyville and even the Everfree, hopefully to get a glimpse of her. "Maybe she's at Zecora's…" I mumbled to myself and quickly flew over to the Zebra's hut.

* * *

**End!**

**I think you can tell now that this will be a story where the POV stays on Blaze. I mean, it's awesome to be able to swap POVs to get the better feels, but its really annoying to edit and stuffs ya know?**

**All righty, well I'll just quickly say this: I have one more essay to write for my book project, and 8 more chapters to read and explain before I am done. (It's due tuesday) :3 **

**Wish me luck! And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Did ya miss me?**

**Wowwy wow wowza! It sure has been a long time since I've uploaded anything... But, I'm happy to say that I've gotten back into the swing of things.**

**Oh and sorry for the wait... even though i said that it wouldn't happen again, BOOM it happens again. Anyways, I am currently dealing with a slight cold, which is why I'm not at school at the moment, and which is why this was uploaded faster... by about 5 hours? Meh.**

**Now, just in case any of you have been wondering, I have begun working on Slipstream's Story (It won't be called that) and it seems to be coming along well.**

**Alongside that I came up with an idea for a story while eating breakfast at school. I'll tell more about it at the end of this, so look forward to that. Oh and just a little hinter... it won't be a fanfic.**

**ZeroKnight115: I'd say that she actually confuses Blaze, rather than understanding him. Which is really saying something.**

**Raze Silverwing: Well i want them to be at least 2k words, i know some people pump out 8k word chapters like they're baking cookies.**

**LightningCloud245: thanks for the encouragement. (cause I have 1 more page to write on it :P)**

**goldenponyboy: thanks, and good luck with you're fic. cause I'm really looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Striker Flash: Glad to hear that people liked the idea :D**

**Well now, looks like that was the last of the responses from... A galaxy far far away... *insert Star wars Theme here***

**Thanks for waiting! Rememeber to R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

As I was flying over to Zecora's hut I passed by a small grove of Poison Joke. I was curious to see what would happen if I rolled around in some since Spike told me he had to nickname Dash, Rainbow Crash. And it doesn't take an idiot to know what he meant.

But this only piqued my interest even more…

Sadly I had forgotten I was still flying and ended up slamming headfirst into a tree.

And there I stayed… unable to slide down. Unable to move my face, or see for that matter; which is probably why I had a flashback to when that book stuck to my face like I had a natural adhesive stronger than glue.

I contemplated torching the tree, but didn't want any more charred remains in my eyes. _"Now how the buck will I get out of the mess?"_

"Oh my who is that I see, stuck to a tree?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"_There's only one zebra I know that talks in rhymes… and her timing couldn't be anymore perfect!"_

"If you would require some help, all you need do is yelp."

"_How the buck do I yelp… here goes nothing." _"Yrmp!" Before I knew it I was off the tree and standing on the ground in front of Zecora. "How did you even…" I started, before noticing that unicorn from earlier.

"You sure you ain't followin' me? We seem to meet up a lot more then we should." She giggled.

"What was that? I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am." I boasted and flew off, "Thanks by the way!"

…

* * *

Against my better judgment (I don't have any) I rolled around in the poison joke for a while, and was highly dissatisfied, "Make me strange oh mystical troll plant! Before I burn you!" I screamed at the plants, of which were unable to speak. "Fine… I'll be back later." I stuck my tongue out at them and flew off, stopping on a nearby cloud, "Ugh… I'm so BORED!" I shouted. "Wait… wasn't I doing something before I saw that poison joke?" I pondered the idea for a while before the image of a chicken appeared in my mind, "The buck? Why am I thinking of chickens? Do I want some eggs?" frustrated, I finally gave up and flew back home.

I trotted into the cloud home and flopped onto the couch… but something was off, I'm not really sure what, but I felt kinda strange. "Maybe the plant gave me indigestion…" I chuckled but quickly shook my head, "No no… that's not funny."

"**It's actually a little funny, but I don't want anypony to think I'm lame."**

I looked about the room, thinking that maybe Dash was hiding, and trying to scare me. "Dash you there?"

"**Nah, there's no way that she'd be here."**

"Ok now I'm pretty sure I heard that! And thought it…"

"**I think I breathed it too…"**

I put my hoof over my mouth and slowly removed it, "Have I been talking to myself?"

"**well there's only one way to find out.."** I quickly shoved both hooves over my mouth, **"Crap I'm talking out loud!"**

"I mean there's nothing wrong with that.. I've done it before." I mumbled through my hooves.

"**Wait a minute Blaze.. think about this for a moment. The things you think are not meant for others ears. What would you do if Scoots hear-"**

"Oh crap Scoots!" I busted out the door and flew around frantically trying to find her, "Scoots?! Scoots where are you?!"

"**Why do I have to be such a bucking scatterbrain!"** I flew towards Zecora's hut at top speed, ignoring all that was below me, and slamming into the ground in front of her home.

Getting up I don't bother brushing off the dirt and continue on my way into her hut. "Zecora? Scoots? Mysterious pony lady?" no response… **"They must still be scavenging for ingredients or something. Scoots may even be at the clubhouse! Yeah I gotta just go there first and come back here later."** Not waiting for anything I run out the hut and take to the sky, speeding up more and more as I make my way towards the clubhouse.

…

* * *

I come to a skidding halt in front of Sweet Apple Acres and speed-trot until I run into Fortune and Big Mac who are bucking some trees. "All right Fortune after we finish this line, we can take a lunch break." Big Mac said and wiped the sweat off his head.

He looked at the row of trees before putting a hoof to his chin, "Well there isn't much left, we could just do it all now."

"You sure?"

He smiled at Big Mac before replying with, "Eeyup." I quickly trotted up beside them and took a moment to catch my breath, "What sounds like tired? Oh hey there Blaze. Why do you look like you just ran all over Equestria?"

I took a deep breath and replied with, "BecauseIflewaroundtheeverfreelookingforScootsthen forgotaboutherthenrememberedthenflewsomemorebefore comingherewhichremindsmehaveyouseenher?!"

They exchanged a glance and shrugged, "You mind explaining that again a little more slowly?" Big Mac asked.

"**I don't have time for this!" **"DO YOU KNOW WHERE SCOOTS IS?!" I shouted, trying not to waste any time.

"Uhh she's probably playing with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in the clubhouse since Babs is visiting, you're welcome to go and check." Fortune said with a suspicious tone.

"Thank you…" I mumbled and took off towards the little clubhouse.

…

* * *

As I neared the clubhouse I heard faint voices and giggling, **"Oh please let them be in there!" **I quickly went up the ramp and calmed myself down before knocking three times on the door.

The giggling and talking stopped, and I heard hoofsteps coming to the door before they stopped, "Password?"

"**Password? Oh crap I'll never get this… but its for Scoots." **"Uhhh Cutie Mark?"

"Should we let him in?" one of them asked in a loud whisper.

"Ah think it's Blaze." A voice I think was Apple Bloom's responded in the same way.

"Blaze? Ya mean that colt who's datin' Rainbow Dash?" A filly with a strange accent responded.

"**I really hope that she's in here, otherwise this is going to be a waste of time."** "Yep… That would be him. So can he come in?"

"Did he just say that the Cutie Mark Crusaders are a waste of time?!"

"What? No I didn't say that!" I quickly responded. "Look girls I would love to come in and play, but I'm really just looking for Scootaloo, so have any of you seen her?"

It was quiet for a moment before the door opened and Scootaloo was standing behind it, looking down at the ground and dragging her hoof, "Hey Blaze. What's up?"

Relieved I slump down and sigh, "I'm glad that you're safe… And I'm sorry that I just flew off like that. I was a little agitated and needed a little time to chill."

We were both silent for a moment before she leaned in and wrapped her hooves around my neck, "You don't have to be sorry… you didn't do anything wrong."

"So you aren't mad that I didn't take it easy on you?"

She giggled before responding, "If you didn't go all out then I couldn't have learned anything, and if you had just let me win then I'd be mad at you. Aren't you the one who said that?"

"**Wow… she sure is a smart cookie. Looks like she'll have her cutie mark in no time at all…"**

"My cutie mark?! Are you saying that my talent is forgiving?!" she squeaked out and ran back into the clubhouse, and I'm pretty sure that Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Babs all heard me.

"Wait no! That's not what I meant! And you weren't supposed to hear that!"

I don't think they heard me cause now they're all shouting, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER FORGIVERS YAY!"

Before I even had a chance to say something else they all stormed out the clubhouse, and out to do whatever it is they do. "Oh crap… This may or may not end well."

…

* * *

After the whole thing with the CMC I decided to just loiter around on a cloud… which is what I'm doing now. **"Wonder if I should tell anypony about the Poison Joke…"**

"Poison Joke?" a voice I didn't want to hear me gasped.

I quickly sat up and stared nervously at a rather sweaty Dash, "You heard nothing."

She face-hoofed and sighed, "Here I am clearing the skies and you're rolling around in Poison Joke? Didn't Spike tell you that I couldn't even fly because of that plant?"

"**She's never been sweaty from clearing the skies before… wonder what she's been up too."** "Yeah he tol-"

"And just what are you implying?" she huffed.

"**Crap I've gotta be careful… that Poison Joke's gonna get me in trouble." **"Nothing at all I was jus-"

"Wait a minute…" She landed on the cloud and looked me in the eyes, "What exactly did the plant do to you?"

"**Think of something stupid to say!"** "It made me lactose intolerant."

She continued staring at me before something in her mind clicked and she started laughing, "Now I know what it did to you! It made you say your thoughts out loud!"

"Bingo. Now can you stop laughing and help me?"

She wiped a tear away from her eye, hopped off the cloud and started hovering, "Nope! This'll be great entertainment."

"Aww come on Dashie! Have a heart!"

She placed her hooves over her ears and started flying away, "Sorry I can't hear you!"

After she was a short distance away she sped off, leaving me and my thoughts alone. **"Well then… I'm bucked."**

* * *

**Well well, looks like Blaze is screw'd. **

**I gotta give props to people who already have an idea of what Posion Joke does to their OC, because it's not easy to come up with. lol**

**Now, as I said before, i'm working on a story.**

**Here's the explanation:**

**My buddy had told me that Marines don't go straight to heaven, they go to hell so that they can continue fighting. When he told me that, I came up with the idea of A Marine being betrayed and killed by his comrade on the field, and is selected as a solider in hell to overthrow heaven.**

**I'm still kinda adapting on the idea, but for now that's all I got.**

**Tell me what you think of it.**

**Oh and Updates now may or may not be delayed because of me working on 4 stories along with school, and I joined a Sniper Clan on BO2 called FrOzEn, soooo yeah, I'll still be updating, but just not as often as normal.**

**Hope you can all forgive me .3. Love ya'll, tanks for reading, bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello! everypony!**

**Sooo sorry for not posting lately, having to deal with class and senior projects is annoying, so I'm trying to at least get a head start on it.**

**Though I have also been slowly editing this and That fic about Slipstream. Though, with how this is progressing, I may just make it a simple side-story rather than a long long one.**

**Oh and incase any of you were wondering, I'm doing my senior project on Graphic Design .3. **

**and even though it's been a long time... Review responses!**

**goldenponyboy: Well yeah you're right.. but I was just making sure it was a good idea, especially since i'm not known for good ideas :P amirite?**

**LightningCloud245: Well.. it's here now, soory for the wait... but how shall you read it without a computer? And how did you post that when you broke it mid-sentence? And when will I stop asking obvious questions? These things need to be answered...**

**Raze Silverwing: Glad that I've got someone else on board for this :D**

**Striker Flash: Glad that you think so!**

**ZeroKnight115: I swear Shadow would be a scary dude... well, scarier.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

After Dash left me to fend for my own devices I had the idea of going to Zecora's to see if she knows anything about Poison Joke, but decided to save the idea for another time. **"She's probably busy, so I don't want to interrupt anything she's doing."**

Staring at the clear sky above I sigh to myself and get up, then start flying in the direction of Twilight's library, **"She'll probably know. Let's just hope she isn't busy."**

Below me was the Ponyville market area, I could see Roseluck making a killing selling her roses. **"Roses… maybe I should get one for Dash. She may have left me hanging, but I still love her."**

I make a mental note to stop there on the way back and keep flying towards the Library.

When I finally see the library I dive to the ground and land, and trot the rest of the way there. When I landed a few ponies looked at me, talked amongst themselves and started giggling. And it feels like they're all staring at me…

"**Well as long as I don't think about chocolate frogs I'll be good… buck."**

Somepony came and slapped me on the back then chuckled, "So it really is true eh?"

I turned around, took one look at Shadow's smirk and sighed, "Depends on what you're talking about."

"All I can say is that if my thoughts were being projected outside I'd be locked up for insanity." He then paused and continued, "How about we help you figure out how to get rid of that little problem?"

"Really? You'd do this for me?"

"Yeah. All I gotta do is a few experiments on you." He got a strange grin on his face, "Yes… just a few." I heard him mumble.

"**Red Flag Red Flag, abort mission!"** I smiled nervously, "We-well thanks for the offer Shadow, and I'll be sure to see you if I can't get this resolved." Then continued walking at a fast pace until I reached the library, and without thinking I went straight inside and shut the door. "I am REALLY glad that I could get away. I almost became the guinea pig again."

"Who's there?" I heard somepony ask, Spike then came around the corner and sighed, "Oh its only you Blaze. What's up man?"

"I rolled around in some Poison Joke a little while earlier and I need to know how to get rid of the side-effects."

He looked at me for a moment before asking, "What did it do to you? I don't notice anything different."

"**Tell him it gave you gas!" **"It made me Lactose Intolerant."

He looked dumbfounded, "Uhm… were you just talking to yourself?"

"Nope. Must've been some other colt."

He looked around and scratched his hand, "But you're the only colt here."

"I think you just missed him."

He took a short step back and nervously said, "Uhm.. Blaze, are you okay?"

"**Am I making him uneasy? Weird."** "Yes. I'm perfectly fine."

"I don't think you are. You keep talking to yourself out loud. I mean, it's not uncommon but you've never done it this long before."

"**I need to hurry this up…"** "Look Spike, I ju-"

He cut me off, "Wait wait wait…" he seemed to be piecing it together in his head, and when it seemed like he finally got it, he fell to the ground laughing.

"Yes yes it's very funny and all. Now can you please tell me how to fix this?"

He wiped a tear from his eye and sat up, "Well, I can't remember what it was that was in the bath that they took, but you'd be best off asking Zecora."

"**Duck Chase! Err wild goose chase…"** "All right, thanks Spike. I'll be sure to split some emerald with you later." I smirked at him and made my way out of the library. "Oh, and where are Night and Twilight?"

He put a claw on his chin, "I think they said something about a research picnic… So they left me in charge."

Owlicious then chimed out, "Whooo."

"I said me didn't I?" Spike asked in annoyance.

"Oh all right then. Well thanks a bunch Spike." As soon as I was out of the library I shut the door and began flying in the direction of Zecora's hut. **"I really hope that mare won't be there… I'll never get anything done if she is."**

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter... sorry for the short length.**

**I think from now on I'll update every Monday? I should be able to pump out 1k-3k words of pure pony.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**FILLIES AND COLTS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HERE IT IS!**

**A little bit too much enthusiasm...**

**Welp folks, here it is; the next Chapter! ****And on the promised day as I said! Now, hopefully this will sustain you until the next chapter.**

**Here's a little bit of news: I'm gonna stop re-uploading Tristan's New Life on here. I really want to keep the original that I'd first made, along with the new version. Not only to see how I've grown, but as a memory thing.**

**I'll be uploading Tristan's New Life on FiMfiction now, and I think for that it's every 4-5 days that I'll upload. **

**Why is that faster than this? Because all I gotta do with that is edit out anything I don't like and edit in what I do like. While for this I gotta start from the beginning.**

**Oh and I'll probably be posting that Slipstream thing the next time I post up this.**

**Flutter Night: I think I may do a little thing where each of the guys gets their own chapter. Though it'll be in Blaze's POV since I'm trying not to POV swap in this.**

**Raze Sliverwing: Trust me. it's necessary. Helps me to write more, and gives me something to laugh at when I imagine the looks that people give to them :P Ain't I a stinker?**

**goldenponyboy: I'm not just gonna jump straight in to the main thing; If I did it would probably only be like 5 Chapters Lulz. And that was pretty punny. Oh, and I'm still waiting on a new Chapter from you! The Wait is horrible! Karma.**

**All right, looks like karma wins. **

**Remember everypony, always read electronically in a well lit area and don't sit too close to the TV kay?**

**R&R and enjoy as well!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC**

* * *

"So… Zecora, I know I've asked this a couple times before." I looked around the room, well more at one particular pony and whined, "Why does she have to be here?!"

"Because I come and help her out, and this is just one of the times that she's asked me to assist her. That" she smirked, "And I know you don't like it when I'm here. Haven't really figured out the reason, but entertainment is entertainment."

"**I'll show you entertainment…"**

She nudged me and said, "Whatcha got in mind there hot stuff?"

"Gah! Please hurry up with the remedy! My thoughts are being known!" I whined again and flopped my bum on the floor.

"Please Blaze, hush. For a brew such as this, needs no rush." Zecora said and began pouring and mixing different minerals together.

"Looks like somepony just got told." She giggled.

"WHO EVEN ARE YOU!?"

She leaned in close and whispered, "Want to know that badly huh?"

I quickly used my posterior to shimmy away from her and replied, "Yes."

She faced me and cleared her throat, "Well I have many titles and names... The Forest Beauty. The Exquisite Gem. And my personal favorite; You." She paused, possibly expecting a laugh, but when none came she continued, "Just call me Emerald. Or Eme, which ever you like."

"Well now the Exquisite Gem name makes sense."

"What about Forest Beauty?" she asked.

"I believe I posses that name. And it does well with my fame." Zecora joked.

"Looks like somepony just got told." I mocked.

…

"It is done. A remedial bath, for one." Zecora said with a smile and stepped away from the steaming pot.

I got up and sighed, "Oh thank you so much! Now I can think what I want without ponies knowing what I'm thinking."

"**Wonder if I can scratch my flank with my wing… kinda itches."**

Emerald looked at me with a disgusted face and gagged, "Would've preferred to not hear that actually."

"Ok I'm just going to plunge into this." I jumped into the air as high as I could and aimed for the pot, "Cannonball!" I shouted before landing in the warm bath that seemed to relax every muscle in my body. "Oooo~ that's the stuff." I slowly closed my eyes and sunk even further into the pot.

"_I wonder when it takes effect. The immediate thoughts that come to my mind I've had to hide, and I've had to let the few that are suitable for public ears out."_

My eyes shot open and I popped my head out of the water. "It worked! Oh thank you Zecora! I'd hug you if I wasn't in the middle of a bath." Zecora simply nodded, while Emerald had a weird grin on her face, "Whatever it is you're plotting…" I got her attention, "At least let me finish my bath."

"Sorry, but no can do." I didn't even have any time to react. I didn't even notice her horn glow, but here I am, laying upside down on the ground with my fur, mane, and tail wet from the bath water; which is now all around me.

I blinked my eyes twice in confusion, then got up and noticed my mane was in the way. Through a few slits in my mane I could see Zecora and Emerald giving me a strange look. "What? Is there something wrong? Well, besides that pot flipping me out of it."

"Have you ever seen your mane when it was wet?" emerald asked me.

"No, not really, Dash has always dried it and it flips back up into its original style. Why?"

Zecora turned around and picked up what looked like a mirror off the wall, "See for yourself, why it has been seen by noponyelse."

I took one look and was amazed, "Hey that looks awesome!" My mane had gone from, a sort of tall spiky Mohawk thingy, to a long and spiky style that went down to my muzzle and curved over to the right. It was still red and gold, but it was gold in the top middle, and red over my eyes, and it looked like in the back of my head the colors waved and striped. And the water added a nice shine to it, allowing the tips to sparkle.

In short, "I am one sexy muzza fuzza."

"Well I can see why that Rainbow Dash of yours doesn't want anypony to see it." Emerald said after she was done oogling my mane.

"Is it's power that strong?"

Zecora nodded and winked at me, "Yes. Even I am interested in you Blaze, so much so that I'm being put in a daze."

"I think that's an achievement." I shook my mane loose of all the water and put it back in its original style, much to the dismay of Zecora and Emerald. "Think I'll use this when I want to feel sexy."

"Now you look plain… like a piece of molded bread." Emerald huffed.

"How is moldy bread plain?!"

"That's exactly my point!"

…

After thanking Zecora and… Emerald. I decided to pay Hotrot a visit, as long as he wasn't too busy with Pinkie; those two have been pretty inseparable lately, and it's in the kissy kissy goo goo way, not the super glue way.

Though it was like that a while back… crazy times.

"_Who would win in a fight between a firefly and an Ant? I honestly think it depends on the ant, though if the firefly had been bench pressing and working out regularly then it would probably pose a real challenge to the ant."_

"Looks like I may be holding a match between a firefly and an ant." I chuckled to myself as I flew.

I was passing over Fluttershy's cottage and was pretty close to Hottrot's house, so I decided to land and trot the rest of the way there.

I did a quick somersault before landing, and then threw my hooves up in the air, "It's good!" I then mimicked a crowd's cheer. After a few strange looks and laughs I put my hooves back on the ground and nonchalantly started trotting to Hottrot's house.

The roads weren't very crowded, and there was a nice breeze blowing, along with a nice warm sunny glo-

And now it's raining.

My mane fell over my face in the same manner as at Zecora's, but nopony noticed because they were all running to get to shelter.

I looked up into the sky and noticed a few streaks of lightning, "They probably needed this rain for some of the plants…" I sighed. "Guess I'll just head back home and go over Hottrot's house later." I took to the sky, and end up just barely missing a lightning bolt that seemed to be aimed directly at me.

Flying towards the nearest thing, which was Twilight's library, I barged straight in through the doors and closed them behind me.

Suprisingly, Everypony was here gathered in a circle. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, AJ, Pinkie, Aurum, and all of their coltfriends. Shadow, Night, Crossback, Soul, Hottrot, and Fortune. It seemed the only one not here was me, Dash, Solar, and Lucinda; who were in Canterlot on some 'Official Business'.

They all looked at me with a strange smile, "Uhh hey there guys. Weird weather huh?"

Crossback chuckled, "Not really, we all knew it was coming; why didn't you?"

I made my way over to them and mumbled, "I've been at Zecora's because I ended up rolling in some Poison Joke."

"Blaze what did you do to your mane? It's simply marvelous." Rarity asked.

I shook my mane dry and put it back in its original style, "Happens when it gets wet."

"Maybe you should have it wet more often then, it really suits you."

Soul changed the subject, "Wait a sec, Blaze didn't you say that you rolled around in some Poison Joke?"

Twilight gasped, "Why would you do that?! Didn't Spike tell you what happened to all of us?"

"Oh please don't remind me." Rarity shivered, "I never want to remember how my mane was."

"Yeah he told me… but curiosity killed the cat ya know?"

Fluttershy asked me, "Then what did it do to you?"

I started nervously swirling my hoof on the ground, "It… made me say whatever I thought."

"Oh my, that's worse then what happened to me." Fluttershy gasped.

"Only thing that would've been worse is if it gave my thoughts your voice Fluttershy. Such strange things being said in your voice? Talk about weird."

Crossback looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I thought about it a moment before finally coming to a conclusion, "Imagine the things that Pinkie says in Fluttershy's voice." They all seemed to think about it, before eventually laughing and giggling, "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see now, that's pretty funny."

Hottrot and Pinkie were still laughing, giggling and snorting, and it seemed like they turned it into a contest.

"That's weird enough." Night smirked.

All of them got closer to their marefriend or coltfriend, but when I leaned over to get closer to Dash, I forgot that she wasn't here. It made me sad when she wasn't around for these kind of things so I asked, "Has anypony seen Dash?"

Twilight put a hoof to her chin and thought, "I think that her and the weather ponies are working double shift today."

"Double shift eh?" I looked at the door and bit my lip, "I'll go and help. I'm worried about her."

"This is Rainbow Dash we're talking about!" Fortune reminded me.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to help." I turned around and went out the door, closing it behind me and taking to the skies. The rain was still going hard, and it seemed like the lightning tried to make a point of hitting me, "Oh come on!" I shouted, "I'm just trying to find my Mare-friend so cut me some slack!"

* * *

**End! Sorry about that cliffhanger, but I feel it'll allows imaginations to flourish!**

**Now then, i'll be posting the next chapter up on Monday... such a long wait isn't it? Maybe I'll post it sooner if its done sooner.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp... that sure was a long wait wasnt it? Sooo Sorry ya'll!**

**But look! i'm not dead!**

**In fact I feel a lot more alive. You see, I recently (2 months ago) got a girlfriend. Not gonna give much detail, but let's just say that she's amazing.**

**Anyways, on top of dealing with her I'm also struggling with my Senior Project... which was due a few days ago... and which needs to be turned in otherwise I won't graduate... That, and I started working at a haunted house so I'm rarely at home to do the things I need to.**

**The struggle is real.**

**Now then, this will hopefully satisfy some people, others will be completely pissed at the way i ended the chapter. Lulz.**

**So I apologize in advance of the delivery of crap.**

**Mintmaddog: Well I didn't mean to confuse ya. And your OC and my buddy zach's are both in canterlot doing you know what. Not you two together but with others.**

**ZeroKnight115: I am currently imagining ponies being blinded by Blaze's mane with the text: Fab-U-Lous below him.**

**goldenponyboy: Ye think I be funny? Rejoice! For I have been known as funny!**

**Anywho, thanks for putting up with me! (I say that a lot.) And I will tell you now that I have no idea when I'll next update. **

**Oh yes, and as always, make sure to R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

The weather didn't seem like it would give out anytime soon. I had the crazy idea of flying above the storm, but I've never really done it before since Dash said that it's not safe. And although I usually tell her that she doesn't have to worry, this was the one thing that I knew she would never forgive me for.

"Why didn't I just ask one of them to use a locator spell?! This didn't have to be so difficult!" I continued to scan the area, rather than fly back to the library and be embarrassed. I then stopped in the air, ignoring the lightning strikes all around me.

In front of me was the Everfree, and unlike Ponyville, it was completely untouched by the storm. Well, besides some black clouds that hovered over it. "I wonder if Zecora or Emerald has anything to help find Dashie… or maybe they already know where she is."

I started to fly towards the area, but stopped and sighed, "Nah, I've bugged them enough for one day. Possibly even the whole week."

A strong wind then hit me on the back, blowing my mane forward and making it stick to my face. "Ugh, stupid wind." I moved a hoof to move my mane out of my face, but was stopped by a familiar smell that the wind carried. "Is that?..." It was faint, but it was there.

Turning around I fly as fast as I can in the direction of the smell, and check the air a few times to make sure I'm going the right way.

By now the storm had let up a little, and the lightning had stopped striking nearby me, which told me I was going the right way.

I kept flying, and continued following the smell as it grew stronger.

When I saw something in the distance on top of a cloud, I was so relieved and so happy. I wanted to fly right into her and give her the biggest hug and kiss I've ever given; but something told me to calm down and approach her slowly.

So I complied and slowed my speed. By now I was slowly and steadily hovering forward, trying not to scare her or alert her since she hasn't noticed me.

I got right beside her and sat down on the cloud then put a wing around her, causing her to flinch. "Hey there. You know your mane and coat are wet right?"

She got closer and put her head on me, "Yeah I know…"

We were both silent for a little before I spoke up, "So what's wrong Dashie? Why're you out here in the storm?"

"No reason." She replied plainly.

"You don't sit in the rain for no reason." I shook some of the water out of my mane, causing it to fall back over my face. "How about we get somewhere less rainy and more… not rainy."

"But I like the rain… it helps me cool off."

"Well now I know that there's something wrong; but we still need to get out of this storm. I don't want you to get a cold afterall." I got and carried her in my hooves while flying home. It was the only place that we could go to without being bothered.

When we got home I opened the door, went in and shut it. Although it was kinda cold outside because of the rain, it was actually warm inside. Just another thing I love about cloud homes.

I slowly set her down on the couch took one look at her beautiful face that was partially covered by her mane, then went into the kitchen to get something to warm us up.

After 30 seconds I head back to her and place a cup of hot chocolate on the table. I then flop down next to her and stare at the ceiling and sigh.

We sat in silence for a good minute before I finally spoke up, "Hey Dash? How long have we been together?"

There was a slight pause before she mumbled, "Almost 7 months."

"Wow… been a long time." I chuckled, "I still remember when you crashed into me my first time in Ponyville." She didn't speak, so I just kept going, "You landed directly on me, and I ended up waking you with my hoof and saying"

"Hey sunshine. Do me a favor and take me out to dinner before you crash into me…" she mumbled.

I smiled, "That's right. And you never did take me out to dinner. After we started dating it was me taking you out all the time or flying around looking for places to be alone." By now the hot chocolate had little to no steam coming from it. "There was even the time that you wanted me to race Tank and see if I could beat him."

She giggled, "And you lost."

"Tripped over a cloud." I corrected her. "Look, the main point is: we've been through a lot together; too much for me to constantly call you my marefriend." I got up and flew into the kitchen and grabbed the large square butterscotch canister, then went and got in front of her.

Her nose cringed, "You know I hate butterscotch. Why is that even in here?"

"Dash. Do you want to know what I haven't said in a long time?"

"What?" She covered her nose with her hoof.

I opened the canister, revealing a beautiful golden hoof band with rubies and crystals that circled around in an intricate manner.

I heard her gasp as I got down before her and kneeled, presenting the hoof band to her. "Rainbow Dash. I wouldn't be half the pony I am today if it weren't for you. You who brought me happiness just by being by my side, or by allowing me to hear your voice." I looked up for a moment at her face, and the tears that were streaming down her face were all I needed to tell. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And with Celestia as my witness I will never betray nor hurt you." I then stared in her eyes, "Rainbow Dash, Fastest Pegasus alive: will you marry me?"

* * *

**Whooo he finally said it! Took him long enough.**

**Wonder what she'll say. And what happened to the whole plan that he created?! Or maybe this was the plan all along...**

**Who Knows.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you! good Night!**


End file.
